


Let Me Help You

by Latishiante1001



Series: 2017 SPN Kink Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Sam wants Kevin to take better care of himself but Kevin is having a hard time with it.(Takes place the night that Kevin translates the demon tablet and tells Sam and Dean about the trials.)





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Sevin
> 
> Again, have never read or written this before so I apologize if it's bad!

"Alright, we'll stay the night here and leave first thing in the morning." Dean explains. "I'm going out to get some dinner."   
  
Dean walks out of the houseboat and gets in the Impala.    
  
"So, whatcha wanna do till he gets back?" Sam asks Kevin.   
  
"Ugh, I would say 'sleep' but then I wouldn't wake up for a week. Do me a favor, Sam. Keep me awake until he gets back with food." Kevin says, his head already dropping.   
  
"Sleep, I'll wake you when he gets back." Sam says, wanting Kevin to actually get some sleep.   
  
"No, I won't wake up no matter what you do. If you stabbed me, I probably wouldn't wake up. Please keep me awake. I'll pass out after I eat anyways." Kevin says, rubbing his eyes.   
  
Sam sighs, "Alright. You wanna play cards or something?"   
  
"Sure." Kevin says, going to his bag to get his deck of cards.   
  
~~ 10 minutes later ~~   
  
"Ugh! This isn't working! What else you got? We need coffee. I need coffee." Kevin says, about to get up.   
  
Sam stops him, "Whoa, no, no, no. You have had enough coffee. We'll do something else to keep you awake. Uh, what else can we do? What keeps you awake?" Sam asks. Kevin is about to answer but Sam already knows what he's going to say. "Besides coffee."   
  
"Nothing." Kevin says.   
  
"Dude, there has to be something. Anything?" Sam asks.   
  
"Nope."    
  
"I'm trying to do what you wanted me to do, I'm trying to keep you awake. But you gotta meet me halfway here. Anything, anything at all?" Sam tries.   
  
"Ugh, I don't know. There is something but it's not really an option at the moment." Kevin says, trying not to blush.   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I'd rather not say." Sam gives him his classic bitch face. "I'm trying to think of something but that isn't even an option. TV will probably put me to sleep, so will music. Give me something to work on."   
  
"No!"   
  
"Why?! It'll work though!"   
  
"Then you will get addicted to working on it and won't stop until you get it done. You've worked enough. Seriously, what was the other thing you thought of?"   
  
Kevin sighs, wondering if he should tell him his idea. Or show him.  _ Fuck it _ , Kevin thought. Kevin jumps at Sam, grabbing his face and kissing him. Sam starts to push back but then he starts to get into it. He picks Kevin up and carries him to his room, still kissing him. He lowers them to the bed, laying on his back. Sam starts at Kevin's shirt and Kevin starts on his. Soon enough they are naked, Sam laying in his back with Kevin straddling his hips.   
  
"Lube and condoms?" Sam asks, breathlessly. Kevin points at the bedside table, going back to kiss him. Sam reaches for the drawer and pulls out a tube of lube and a condom. Sam puts lube on his fingers and positions one at Kevin's hole.   
  
"You ready?" Sam asks.   
  
"Please!" Kevin groans.   
  
Kevin moans as Sam pushes a finger into his entrance.    
  
"You're so tight." Sam growls out, pushing another finger into Kevin. Kevin moans, feeling Sam stretch him. Soon Kevin is writhing on four of Sam's fingers, begging.   
  
"Please, Sam! Fuck me already!" Kevin pleads. Kevin cries out as Sam's finger brushes against his prostate. "Please. I only want to cum on your cock."   
  
Sam pulls his fingers out of Kevin and puts two of them at Kevin's lips. Kevin sucks on them, moaning, tasting himself. Sam takes them out of his mouth and puts the other two in his mouth, moaning at the taste of Kevin.   
  
"Please!" Kevin cries out, almost crying at the need to be filled.   
  
Sam rolls on the condom and lubes his cock up, then he positions himself at Kevin's hole. Kevin lifts up and sinks down onto Sam. They both moan at the feeling. Kevin moans at the stretch, feeling so full of Sam's huge cock in him. Kevin lifts his hips up and sinks back down on Sam. Kevin starts to ride Sam, hard.    
  
"Oh god, Kevin. So tight. Kevin!" Sam groans. Sam grips onto Kevin's hips and push him onto his cock as he thrusts up. Kevin cries out as Sam goes deeper than he thought he could go.    
  
"So full, Sam. So deep. Fuck!" Kevin moans, feeling the tightening in his lower belly. Kevin cries out as Sam changes the angle, hitting his prostate on every thrust.   
  
"Close. Oh my god. Kevin." Sam moans, feeling his balls tighten up.   
  
"Oh, Sam! Fuck! I'm gonna cum! Oh god!" Kevin moans. Kevin gives a shout as he cums, feeling his orgasm was over him. Sam groans loudly as he shoots his cum into the condom. Sam lifts Kevin off of him and lays him down. Sam gets up, goes to the bathroom, gets rid of the condom, and comes back with a damp washcloth. He cleans them both up and takes the rag back in the bathroom. He lays back down and pulls Kevin close to him.    
  
"So, did that idea work?" Sam asks, smirking.   
  
Kevin chuckles, "Yeah. We should probably get up before Dean gets back."   
  
"Yeah, he should be back any minute now." Sam says looking down at Kevin. Kevin moves his head up and gives Sam a kiss.    
  
They get up, get dressed, and go back into the dining room to wait for Dean. When Dean gets back, they get their food and eat. If Dean noticed that Sam and Kevin sat a little closer to each other than normal, he didn't say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> These fics can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out.


End file.
